L'arc-en-ciel de la fortune
by Rainko
Summary: Découvrez notre toute nouvelle émission : "L'arc-en-ciel de la fortune" ! Pour cette première édition, nous accueillons sur notre plateau l'équipe du CRA ! Mais n'oubliez pas cher public, c'est à vous de voter pour choisir leur devenir ! - (post saison5)
1. Prologue

**_Titre :_**_ L'arc-en-ciel de la fortune. (Sans commentaire pour le titre ! XD)_

**_Auteur :_**_ Rainko_

**_Disclaimer :_**_ Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de cette publication. En revanche cette histoire est à moi._

**_Fandom :_**_ Primeval/Nick Cutter et les portes du temps/Les portes du temps_

**_Pairing : _**_Connor/Abby établit ; Matt/Emily établit ; futur Jess/Becker ; Lester_

**_Résumé de l'histoire : _**_Découvrez notre toute nouvelle émission : "L'arc-en-ciel de la fortune" ! Pour cette première édition, nous accueillons sur notre plateau l'équipe du CRA ! Mais n'oubliez pas cher public, c'est à vous de voter pour choisir leur devenir ! - (post saison5)_

**_Petit mot de l'auteur :_**_ Oui je sais ça fait peur ! XD Je préfère vous avertir dès maintenant que cette fic ne doit pas être prise au sérieux ! Ca risque de partir en vrille mais après tout, il faut bien rire un peu dans la vie ! ;) Ah oui et aussi : les personnages sont peut-être un peu OOC car j'ai eu du mal à imaginer certaines situations ! :)_

_Bonne lecture ! ;)_

* * *

.

.oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo.

.

Lester était de mauvaise humeur depuis quelques mois, tout du moins d'une humeur encore plus acerbe qu'à l'accoutumé.

Il était surchargé dernièrement. Bien entendu, il n'était pas rare que son travail pour le Centre déborde sur son temps personnel et sur ses week-ends en famille. Cependant, une fois n'est pas coutume, ce n'étaient pas les anomalies et les créatures en sortant qui occupaient l'esprit et les journées de Lester mais plutôt les dossiers s'empilant sur son bureau et les réunions se ressemblant toutes.

En effet, même s'il disait cela généralement par humour noir, perdre un membre du CRA lui donnait réellement une charge de travail supplémentaire. Encore. Cette fois il s'agissait de Phillip Burton, homme de sciences renommé à travers le monde entier, Chevalier distingué par Sa Majesté en personne et, accessoirement, son principal associé.

Bien entendu, Lester le regrettait un peu (n'était-il pas après tout seulement un simple rouage de plus dans la machination diabolique et destructrice de Helen ?), mais il n'allait pas non plus pleurer sur la tombe du scientifique (il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de ses subordonnés et ceux-ci étaient bien souvent plus chers à ses yeux que son collègue qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié).

**- Un visiteur pour vous Monsieur. **Déclara la secrétaire après avoir frappé à la porte.

**- A-t-il un rendez-vous ? **Lester ne leva pas le nez de ses documents pour répondre. Il n'avait pas vraiment de temps à perdre avec un intrus.

**- Non Monsieur. **Répondit la jeune femme d'une voix embarrassée. **Mais il dit ne pas en avoir besoin.**

L'invité n'attendit même pas la réponse pour entrer. Lester, qui ne regarda toujours pas vers la porte, entendit que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui et s'exclama :

**- Ne vous gênez pas ! Faites comme chez vous surtout !**

**- Il s'avère justement que je suis un peu ici chez moi, James.**

Reconnaissant la voix de son interlocuteur, Lester s'étouffa et se leva d'un bond, manquant par la même occasion de renverser son siège.

.

.oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo.

.

* * *

_Ah ah ! Je viens de me découvrir une âme de sadique ! XD Alors, qui est-ce donc que ce mystérieux visiteur ? :D_

_Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage ! ;)_

_A bientôt pour la suite !_

_Rainko._

_PS: Je sais, ce chapitre est très court mais ce n'est que le prologue ! Les autres seront bien plus longs ! ;)_


	2. L'arc-en-ciel de quoi ?

**_Petit mot de l'auteur :_**_ Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de "l'Arc-en-ciel de la fortune" ! Théoriquement, le chapitre était beaucoup plus long mais j'ai trouvé que ça faisait vraiment TROP long donc je l'ai coupé en deux !_

_Découvrez donc ici le principe de l'émission, le présentateur vedette et, en flash-back, l'identité du mystérieux visiteur de Lester ! :)_

_Merci à_**_JazzyO_**_ pour sa review !_

_Bonne lecture ! ;)_

* * *

.

.oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo.

.

**- ****Bonsoir à vous mon très cher public ! **S'exclama le présentateur avec un sourire éclatant digne des meilleures publicités pour dentifrice. Il pointa ensuite son doigt en direction de la caméra puis des gradins et hurla presque : **Oui ! Bonsoir à **_**vous**_** derrière vos écrans et bonsoir à **_**vous**_** assis dans la salle !**

**- ****Bonsoir ! **Répondit, avec un air niais assez impressionnant, ledit public présent sur le plateau.

**- Bienvenue à cette toute nouvelle émission... "L'Arc-en-ciel de la fortune" ! Présentée sur Rainko-TV par un animateur charismatique, charmant, sublime, parfait et merveilleux. En un mot : Moi ! Tim Hodges **_**(**__**1**__**)**_** !**

Le public se mit à applaudir de toutes ses forces à l'entente du nom de l'homme. Ou bien était-ce plutôt à la vue de la pancarte "applaudissement" brandie depuis les coulisses ?

**- Pour ****la première édition de notre Arc-en-ciel, je vais tout vous expliquer. Cher public, le chiffre d'or de la réussite est donc... **

**- Seeept ! **Crièrent en cœur les spectateurs pendant que Tim présentait le même nombre de doigts à la caméra.

**- Et oui ! **Reprit l'animateur sans quitter son sourire impeccable. **Sept couleurs dans un arc-en-ciel. Sept journées de vie commune sur le plateau. Sept épreuves plus passionnantes les unes que les autres. Sept candidats intrépides. Et surtout, surtout, sept-cent-mille livres **_**(**__**2**__**)**_** à gagner !**

Le public devint fou et se mit à hurler à pleins poumons pour souligner l'importance de la somme d'argent mise en jeu.

**- Et maintenant cher public, nos candidats !**

Une musique de cirque se fit entendre et les lumières des projecteurs se mirent à danser avant de s'arrêter sur une rangée de fauteuils aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel parfaitement alignés. Dans les sièges se trouvaient les membres de l'équipe du CRA. Becker, Abby et Matt commençaient à regretter amèrement d'avoir accepté de participer à cette mascarade ridicule tandis que Jess et Connor s'amusaient autant que des collégiennes hystériques à un concert de leurs idoles. Emily découvrait avec émerveillement le déroulement d'une émission télévisée et Lester, perdu dans ses pensées, se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel châtiment...

.

.oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo.

.

_FLASH BACK_

**- Il s'avère justement que je suis un peu ici chez moi, James.**

Reconnaissant la voix de son interlocuteur, Lester s'étouffa et se leva d'un bond, manquant par la même occasion de renverser son siège.

**- Monsieur le Ministre ! Je vous en prie, entrez-donc. Souhaitez-vous un peu de café ?**

Lester ne s'était que rarement senti aussi embarrassé. Il venait d'ignorer, puis de hurler contre l'un des hommes les plus hauts placés de ce pays.

**- Je vais aller droit au but : la Reine n'est pas très contente que vous ayez laissez Sir Burton, un de ses amis intimes, exploser avec la Nouvelle Aurore. **Dit le ministre comme s'ils parlaient de la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

**- Si cela peut consoler Sa Majestée, dites-lui que **_**Sir **_**Phillip est mort en se sacrifiant pour sauver l'humanité. Plus ou moins.**

Cette conversation commençait déjà à énerver Lester. S'il supportait difficilement les titres respectueux offerts à celui qui avait fabriqué une arme de destruction massive, il aimait encore moins que l'on lui reproche le décès de son associé. Après tout, c'était le scientifique qui avait faillit causer la mort de Lester en ré-ouvrant l'anomalie du Centre. Pas le contraire.

**- Elle sait déjà tout cela. Par ailleurs, si je ne m'abuse, vous venez de perdre votre principal (et unique) soutient financier privé.**

**- Je suis certain que vous vous ferez une **_**joie**_** de m'assigner un nouveau collaborateur, n'est-ce pas ?**

Le patron du CRA se rappelait encore du sourire quasi-sadique de l'homme d'État, qui savait pertinemment que Lester ne voulait pas de cet accord public/privé, lorsqu'il lui avait présenté Phillip Burton pour la première fois.

**- Il s'avère justement que je n'en ai pas l'intention, James.**

Ledit James déglutit. Pas de financement suffisant signifierait l'arrêt de recherches. Plus de recherches impliquerait l'extinction des moyens techniques. Le manque de matériel adapté provoquerait ensuite, outre son assassinat par Connor, un cruel handicap dans la lutte contre les créatures. Enfin, l'impossibilité d'intervenir en cas d'anomalie signerait inexorablement la fin du Centre. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à demander le programme de protection du FBI afin d'échapper aux tentatives de meurtre de son équipe.

**- Mais Monsieur le Ministre, nos résultats sont excellents et... **Tenta-t-il de négocier.

**- Et c'est pour cela, **le coupa l'élu, **que vous devez trouver de l'argent pour que le CRA survive jusqu'à l'an prochain. Le gouvernement votera alors le nouveau budget et vous pourrez bénéficier de tous les fonds nécessaires. Cette collaboration ayant faillit donner lieu à la fin du monde et à l'apocalypse, le partenariat public/privé est considéré comme un échec et le Centre reviendra aux seules mains de l'État dès janvier prochain.**

Avant cet instant, jamais Lester n'aurait cru la personne qui lui aurait dit qu'un jour, le premier ministre d'Angleterre ferait naître un sourire sincère sur son visage. Pourtant, il était là, à songer à ce Centre qu'il adorait et qu'il pourrait encore diriger durant de longues années. Bénit soit l'homme politique qui se trouvait face à lui !

**- M'écoutez-vous James ?!**

Le susnommé fut tiré de sa rêverie par son supérieur. Il s'aperçut qu'il était tout simplement aussi attentif que l'était Cutter lors des réunions et rit intérieurement à cette pensée. Il se reprit cependant bien vite en avisant le regard de son interlocuteur.

**- Bien sûr Monsieur. Je me demandais simplement où et comment puis-je trouver autant d'argent. Le budget vital pour le CRA est énorme !**

**- J'allai vous faire une proposition. La Reine a évoqué, pendant que nous prenions le thé, une émission en création et qui la fascine. Qui plus est, la somme mise en jeu pour le lancement est rocambolesque. Participez et gagnez. En plus de vous fournir le financement qui vous est indispensable, vous pourrez peut-être même entrer à nouveau dans les petits papiers de Sa Majestée.**

Finalement non. Il préférait maudire l'autre homme que le bénir. Cette _proposition_ était juste ridicule. Ce n'était absolument pas une _proposition_. Par définition, une vraie _proposition_ devait pouvoir être déclinée. Là ce n'était visiblement pas le cas... Peut-être avec un peu de persuasion ?

**- Un jeu télévisé ?! Mais Monsieur, c'est une mauvaise blague ?!**

**- Trouvez six personnes pour participer avec vous. Je me charge de vous faire parvenir les formulaires d'inscription. Bonne journée James !**

Sur ce, l'homme politique tourna les talons et quitta le bureau sus l'œil effaré de Lester.

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

.

.oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo.

.

* * *

_**(**__**1**__**)**_ N'ayant pas d'idée de nom pour mon animateur, j'ai mélangé ceux des créateurs de la série : Adrian Hodges et Tim Haines. Étant donné le caractère pour le moins... particulier du présentateur, je ne pourrais même pas m'étonner d'être attaquée en justice pour diffamation... x) Mes plus sincères excuses à eux !

_**(**__**2**__**)**_ J'ai taché de ne pas oublier que l'action se déroule au Royaume-Uni donc une petite conversion s'impose : 1 livre sterling ≈ 1,16 euro et ainsi 700.000 livres sterling ≈ 812.000 euros. Je sais que c'est une somme rocambolesque mais ils n'allaient quand même pas participer pour trois fois rien et j'avais besoin d'un "7" ! :D

* * *

_Et voilà la fin du premier chapitre à proprement parlé ! Dans le suivant, la présentation de nos chers candidats ! :)_

_Merci d'avoir lu ! ;)_

_Rainko._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Petit mot de l'auteur :_**_ Suite du chapitre précédant (qui était trop long pour être publié en une seule fois à mon goût) ! Je reprends quelques lignes qui étaient déjà dans le chapitre précédant (avant le flash-back) pour vous remettre dans le bain ! ;)_

_Enjoyed ! ;)_

* * *

.

.oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo.

.

**- Et maintenant cher public, nos candidats !**

Une musique de cirque se fit entendre et les lumières des projecteurs se mirent à danser avant de s'arrêter sur une rangée de fauteuils aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel parfaitement alignés. Dans les sièges se trouvaient les membres de l'équipe du CRA. Becker, Abby et Matt commençaient à regretter amèrement d'avoir accepté de participer à cette mascarade ridicule tandis que Jess et Connor s'amusaient autant que des collégiennes hystériques à un concert de leurs idoles. Emily découvrait avec émerveillement le déroulement d'une émission télévisée et Lester était perdu dans ses pensées.

.

**- Commençons donc par le premier membre de l'équipe : James Lester ! Venez à côté de moi.**

Arborant son air neutre habituel, Lester se leva de son fauteuil rouge sous les applaudissements des spectateurs et une nouvelle musique bruyante. Il prit place sur la petite estrade ronde au centre du plateau et, parfaitement à l'aise devant les caméras même s'il avait plus l'habitude des conférences de presse que des jeux télévisés, il salua le présentateur et la caméra.

**- Alors James, que faites-vous dans la vie ? **Questionna l'animateur.

**- Je suis le **_**grand**_** patron du CRA. **Répondit-il avec un ton sarcastique.

**- Le CRA ?**

**- Oui, le Centre de R...**

Pris de cours, Lester se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir inventer. Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire devant l'Angleterre tout entière qu'il passait ses journées à surveiller une bande de chasseurs de dinosaures. Une bande _désobéissante_ qui plus est. Cherchant une idée, il tourna la tête vers son équipe et eut soudain l'illumination. Oui ! La _véritable_ signification de ce sigle ne pouvait être que _ça_ ! Il entama donc sur un ton qui se voulait convenant à merveille à celui des slogans publicitaires.

- **Le Centre de Rencontres Amoureuses. Que vous soyez un homme ou une femme, né au siècle prochain ou au siècle dernier : **_**tout le monde**_** est reçu ! Des lézards aux mammouths en passant par tous les animaux et tous les êtres humains, je peux vous assurer que l'être que vous recherchez se trouve chez nous !**

**- Très bien. Vous pouvez retourner à votre place. **Fit le présentateur, jaloux que Lester ait monopolisé la parole et l'attention pendant ces quelques instants.

.

**- Candidate suivante : Abbigail Maitland ! Une jolie blonde avec un sourire charmeur, des yeux splendides, une silhouette élancée et...**

**- Et mariée ! **Le coupa Abby, désignant l'alliance dorée qui brillait à son annulaire droit _**(**__**1**__**)**_.

Elle dû faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas se jeter sur l'homme qui vantait un peu trop ses qualités.

**- Et mariée... **Répéta l'animateur à la fois déçu par cette révélation et énervé que quelqu'un ose lui couper la parole. **Vous voulez dire un petit mot à la caméra pour votre chanceux mari ?**

**- Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit vraiment nécessaire puisqu'il participe aussi à cette émission stu... stu... euh superbe****!**

La caméra quitta le visage furieux de Tim (mais pour qui se prenait cette candidate qui le faisait passer pour un imbécile ?!) pour se diriger vers Connor qui agitait gaiement la main en direction de sa récente épouse.

- **Par contre, je tiens à dire bonjour à mon petit frère Jack ! **Continua Abby en adressant un franc sourire à la caméra.

**- Et bien dans ce cas : "Bonsoir Jack !".**

Le public s'empressa de répéter ces mots avec un ton qui aurait parfaitement convenu à un salut lors d'une réunion des Alcooliques Anonymes.

**- Et que faites-vous dans la vie Abby ?**

**- Je suis zoologiste de formation. Spécialisée en reptiles.**

**- Parfait. Vous pouvez allez vous asseoir. **Conclut-il en désignant de la main le fauteuil orange vide. Une _zoologiste_ ?! Dans un centre de rencontre ?! Mais où va le monde ?!

.

**- Passons maintenant à Connor Temple. Rejoignez-moi.**

Le susnommé s'exécuta en souriant docilement et se positionna aux côtés de l'animateur. Faites que ce candidat-ci ne le tourne pas en ridicule à son tour !

**- Alors Connor, un petit commentaire sur cette émission ? Vous semblez réjouit d'être là ! **Au moins un qui ne prenait pas ce jeu pour un élément de torture !

**- Je n'était jamais passé à la télévision avant ! Et ces fauteuils de couleurs, on se croirait des power-rangers ! **Connor avait prononcé la fin de sa phrase avec un tel enthousiasme qu'il avait presque hurlé.

**- Pardon ? **Tim tentait désespérément de se convaincre qu'il avait mal entendu le dernier mot.

**- Oui ! Je suis force jaune ! **Déclara le scientifique en pointant du doigt son siège vide avant de prendre la pose.

- **Hum oui. Bien sûr. Merci Connor. Et à quoi un jeune homme tel que vous emploie-t-il ses journées ? Si j'ai bien compris, vous travaillez tous les sept pour le CRA.**

L'animateur craignait réellement la réponse de son interlocuteur. A quoi ce gamin occupait-il ses journées ? A regarder les chaînes télé pour enfant probablement.

**- Oui nous sommes collègues. Moi je suis scientifique. Je crée des outils technologiques facilitant notre travail.**

Il répondit d'un ton tellement assuré et posé qu'il s'étonna lui-même. Il faut bien dire qu'il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à sa présentation pendant celles qui l'avaient précédé.

**- Quel genre d'outil ? Des tests de compatibilité ? Des questionnaires de personnalité ?**

Tim souhaitait en mettre plein la vue à la Grande-Bretagne (voire même au monde entier si possible !) en étalant ses "connaissances" en la matière mais sa réplique eut l'effet inverse.

**- Des outils **_**technologiques**_** j'ai dit. **Rectifia Connor en prenant soin de souligner l'adjectif. **Disons qu'il s'agirait plutôt de divers ordinateurs et capteurs sophistiqués et compliqués...**

**- D'accord. **L'animateur fut vexé que son joueur ne soit pas plus explicite et le congédia donc immédiatement. **Vous pouvez rejoindre vos collègues et amis.**

.

**- Ensuite, nous accueillons Miss Jessica Parker dite Jess ! **Celle-ci quitta son fauteuil vert pomme et monta sur la petite estrade, soudainement mal à l'aise et rougissante. **Très jolie tenue !**

**- Euh... Merci ! **La candidate rougit de plus belle. Décidemment, elle ne savait jamais comment réagir aux compliments !

**- Et bien Jess quel métier exerce une jeune femme aussi ravissante que vous ?**

**- Je suis opératrice de terrain. **Jess réalisa immédiatement son erreur et tenta de corriger le surplus d'informations. **Euh non ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! En fait, je suis... Je... gère les équi... les gens qui travaillent et je rédige des... euh... rapports détaillés des évènements afin de... d'avoir une meilleure vision d'ensemble du... personnel ! **

**- Vous êtes donc secrétaire ? **Interrogea le présentateur un peu perdu par cette définition peu claire. Était-ce possible que le candidat précédant ne donne pas suffisamment d'informations et que celle-ci en donne des si peu compréhensibles ?

**- Oui, quelque chose comme ça. **Jess poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement en comprenant qu'elle s'était tirée d'affaire.

**- Et bien Miss Jess, je vous en prie, vous pouvez regagner votre fauteuil. Bonne chance pour votre participation ! **L'encouragea Tim, aimable et heureux d'avoir découvert une candidate qui ne lui volait pas la vedette ni ne le discréditait.

.

**- Candidat numéro cinq... Ah... Il semblerait qu'il y ait un souci avec votre feuille de présentation... Nous n'avons pas le prénom associé à votre nom... **Et voilà ! Encore un participant qui allait lui poser des problèmes ! Mais pourquoi la chaîne payait-elle des bons à rien pour gérer l'émission ?!

**- Non il n'y a aucun souci. C'est juste Becker.**

Le militaire était de mauvaise humeur. Il y avait trop de couleur (pourquoi diable héritait-il du fauteuil bleu canard ?!), trop de bruit (comment une musique pouvait-elle être si dissonante ?!) et trop de monde. Il voulait juste un bon fusil et surtout, surtout quitter cette chemise ridiculement blanche que Lester lui avait fait enfiler sous la menace de faire disparaître les quelques _vraies_ armes qu'il restait encore à l'armurerie du Centre.

**- Juste Becker ? Vous n'avez donc pas de prénom ?**

Tim était de plus en plus septique sur le devenir de cette émission, de la chaîne de télévision et de toutes les personnes y travaillant qui risquaient de se retrouver au chômage après un scratch total et définitif du nouveau programme phare de Rainko-TV. Mais après tout, ces choses lui importaient bien peu à côté du risque qu'encourait sa propre réputation.

**- Tout le monde a un prénom mais le mien ne regarde ni vous ni les téléspectateurs scotchés derrière leur écran. Et si vous tenez absolument à ajouter quelque chose devant mon nom contentez vous de Capitaine.**

Bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, pas même sous la torture, Becker prenait un immense plaisir à se moquer du présentateur et du public. Après tout, si personne ne regardait ce genre d'émission, il n'aurait pas eut à y participer !

**- Capitaine Becker. Vous êtes donc militaire ?**

**- Oui. J'assure la sécurité des locaux et du personnel du CRA.**

**- Vous voulez donc dire que certaines personnes risquent de s'attaquer à une agence matrimoniale ? **Tim avait décidé de ne plus se laisser faire et de contredire chacune des phrases du soldat qui se moquait ouvertement de lui.

**- Que voulez-vous, il y a des malades partout. La preuve : certaines personnes sont prêtes à payer pour assister au tournage d'une émission dans laquelle sept pauvres candidats font tourner en bourrique un soi-disant animateur.**

**- Vous plaisantez ?**

Becker allait répondre qu'il était très sérieux mais il tourna d'abord la tête, par conscience professionnelle, vers Lester qui lui lança un regard tellement empli de supplication que le militaire n'eut pas le cœur à continuer à ridiculiser l'émission au risque d'attirer des ennuis à son patron.

**- Bien évidemment. **Répondit-il sans le moindre sourire, ce qui inquiéta le présentateur.

Ce dernier aurait bien souhaité congédier le candidat comme un malpropre mais Becker avait déjà tourné les talons pour retourner à sa place sans même attendre la réponse de l'animateur.

.

**- Euh... Bien. Maintenant, accueillons Miss Emily Merchant. Qu'aimez-vous dans la vie ?**

Il avait soigneusement choisi sa question : simple (impossible de lui voler la vedette en y répondant !), ni trop précise (inutile qu'on le considère comme un pervers indiscret !), ni trop vague (elle ne pouvait pas répondre quelque chose de trop étrange, si ?).

**- Vous ne me questionnez pas sur mon métier ?! Vous considérez peut-être que je n'en ai pas ! Mais sachez, mon bon Monsieur, que vous faites erreur ! S'il y a bien une chose qui me tient à cœur c'est qu'aujourd'hui les femmes ont des droits similaires à ceux des hommes ! De nombreux droits comme la loi de 1918 **_**(**__**2**__**)**_**qui les autorise à voter ou celle de 1967 qui légalise l'avortement sous certaines conditions **_**(**__**3**__**)**_** !**

Emily, consciente de s'être un peu trop emportée, tourna un regard inquiet vers Matt qui hocha la tête en signe de soutient. La jeune femme, au lieu de baisser les yeux comme on lui avait apprit pendant sa jeunesse, fixa l'objectif avec un air de bravade qui fit instantanément baver chaque spectateur de sexe masculin.

**- Et bien ! Quelle... conviction ! **S'exclama Tim, stupéfait par la détermination de la candidate. **Mais soit, quel métier exercez-vous donc au CRA ?**

**- Aucun en particulier. Ou plutôt un peu de tout.**

Cette fois, c'était officiel : l'animateur était terriblement décontenancé par les réponses des candidats. Pourquoi diable faire un scandale pour une histoire de métier si elle ne parlait pas particulièrement du sien ?! Ah le féminisme...

**- D'accord. Je vous en prie, vous pouvez retourner à votre place, Emily.**

La jeune victorienne ne se fit pas prier et alla s'assoir sur son siège indigo, savourant avec délice la montée d'adrénaline et les battements de son cœur qui s'affolait de tant d'impertinence.

**.**

**- Pour terminer, accueillons Matthew Anderson ! Bonsoir Matt ! Comment allez-vous ?**

Matt ne partageait pas vraiment le plaisir du reste de l'équipe à se moquer, ou plutôt voir leurs collègues se moquer du présentateur. Il avait toujours vécut en faisant ce que l'on attendait de lui alors se plier aux règles d'une émission télévisée, même si cela ne l'enchantait pas, ne lui était pas particulièrement difficile. En revanche, il lui était insupportable et même impossible de rester tranquille lorsqu'un homme dévisageait _sa_ douce Emily comme si elle venait d'une autre époque ! Même si c'était vrai.

**- J'irais sûrement bien mieux si vous cessiez de scruter ainsi **_**ma**_** petite amie. **Il songeait à ajouter qu'il n'était pas réjouit de participer mais se ravisa en se disant que moins il en disait, moins il resterait devant cette caméra.

**- Ah... Vous et Emily êtes...** Décidemment ! Toutes les filles de ce plateau semblaient inaccessibles... Sauf peut-être la jolie rousse...

**- Ensemble. Oui. **Le ton du jeune homme n'était pas froid, non. Là, il était juste... glacial et polaire.

**- Bien. Et votre emploi ? Un passe temps dont vous aimeriez nous parler ?**

Hodges n'était peut-être pas un journaliste politique mais, comme tout bon homme public, il maîtrisait aisément le changement de sujet lorsque le déroulement du jeu ne suivait pas ce qui était prévu ou devenait embarrassant. Ni vu, ni connu. Ou pas.

- **Joli détournement de conversation. Je travaille au CRA, comme les autres, et je suis chef d'équipe. Sinon, j'aime énormément la botanique. Ce sera tout ?**

Pitié ! Qu'il le laisse tranquille. Il n'avait qu'une envie : une bonne anomalie pour lui changer les idées et surtout pour l'occuper un peu car il commençait à cruellement s'ennuyer !

**- Oui bien sûr ! Allez-vous assoir Matt ! **Soulagé, Tim congédia le dernier joueur et le renvoya sur le siège violet qu'il occupait. Finies les présentations ! Enfin, l'émission, _son_ émission allait pouvoir redevenir normale !

.

Une fois les concurrents installés à leur place, la musique agaçante qui avait marqué leur apparition sur le plateau se fit à nouveau entendre. Les projecteurs multicolores se remirent à danser avant de s'éteindre, plongeant ainsi la salle dans le noir le plus total. Le brouhaha du public céda la place au silence qui régna quelques secondes avant d'être sauvagement détrôné par une autre musique aux airs vaguement grandioses. La lumière blanche se braqua alors sur Tim Hodges, toujours debout au milieu de la petite estrade. Celui-ci conclu la première de son émission, tentant par la même occasion de faire oublier aux téléspectateurs la discréditation totale qu'il avait subit à plusieurs reprises. L'éclairage blanc et le ton du présentateur conférèrent à son discours un caractère mystérieux qui rendit folles toutes les femmes de la salle.

**- Cette émission touche à sa fin. Vous avez pu découvrir avec plaisir, **(ou avec horreur songea l'animateur), **les candidats qui participent à cette première édition de notre jeu. Maintenant cher public, c'est à vous de décider le devenir de nos concurrents ! Il y a sept épreuves et il y a sept candidats : à vous de choisir quel candidat sera mis à l'honneur pour chacune des épreuves ! Qui de James, Abby, Connor, Jess, Becker, Emily ou Matt brillera ou sombrera la semaine prochaine avec l'épreuve de vocabulaire ?**** N'oubliez pas de voter ! Je compte sur vous pour déterminer qui représentera le CRA lors de l'épreuve **_**Password**__**(**__**4**__**) **_**! Vous pouvez également faire passer des messages aux candidats, nous les leur transmetterons de votre part et nous vous promettons de vous fournir leur réponse !**

À la fin de cette dernière phrase, la lumière se ré-alluma afin d'éclairer normalement la salle. Le présentateur termina donc l'émission avec un sourire merveilleusement blanc et brillant.

**- C'était "L'arc-en-ciel de la fortune", présenté par votre dévoué Tim Hodges, sur Rainko-TV ! A très bientôt !**

.

.oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo.

.

* * *

_**(**__**1**__**) **_Après quelques recherches, j'ai découvert qu'au Royaume-Uni, l'alliance se porte à la main droite tandis qu'en France, elle se met à la main gauche depuis le XVIe-XVIIe siècle.

_**(**__**2**__**)**_ Droit de vote des femmes en 1918 en Grande-Bretagne. Il faudra attendre 1944 en France.

_**(**__**3**__**)**_ En Grande-Bretagne, les femmes ont le droit d'avorter si la grossesse est issue d'un viol, si l'accouchement risque de mettre en danger la santé de la mère ou encore pour des raisons économiques.

_**(**__**4**__**) **_Password (EN) = mot de passe (FR). La première épreuve sera donc une adaptation du jeu télévisé "Mot de Passe". Je n'en détiens bien sûr pas les droits et ne compte pas faire de profits avec le concept.

* * *

_C'est donc la fin de l'émission d'introduction ! ;)_

_N'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour voter comme vous l'a demandé Tim Hodges ! ;)_

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire ! ;)_

_Rainko._


End file.
